tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Eilonwyn/More Aube! yay?
Man, so back when Martini and I were together, and I wasn't around here, I continued writing on my own in my little spare time. My ideas were flowing since I was still obsessed with Aube at this point. The end result? Over 60 pages of my own unfinished sequel which I am going to post here over the next few months! Enjoy mateys! :D Also, wherever you see '~EoC~' it was the end of the chapter in my handwritten notes before I typed them up. So I think you are getting a bundle of 4 in one tonight, since they are rather short! XD Once upon a time... “I want you to meet someone, Julie.” The Red Headed Queen murmured in the halls of her underground castle. The throne room was large and lavish, decorated with the banners of the Order of the Red Lily. The Breton glanced at the bundle in her arms, smiling at it with a mix of love, sadness and sheer terror. I know she isn’t going to like the name… “Maria?” Echoed a familiar voice in her head. “It isn’t exactly a secret that you have had a child…” The voice sounded pleasant enough, but you could feel the sadness tinged in it. Sadness that appeared almost twenty years ago and refused to leave no matter how hard the locals tried. Maria sighed and shook her head, finally turning to face her best friend. The woman whose life she ruined. Julie stood there with her arms folded. Her red eyes stared back at the Breton. Her ash coloured skin was tinged with the faintest layers of sweat that ran across the countless scars covering her arms. The Dark Elf bore a fine silver katana and a dark suit of black chainmail, branded with a dark red and intertwined ‘AM’. The symbol of House Morgan. Marias family, and a personal reminder of all the tragedy she had witnessed and caused at the hands of Aratius and Telemachus. Maria looked worriedly at the Dunmer, giving her a weak grin that faltered slightly upon seeing Julie glance away, a pained look on her face. “Julie…” Maria whispered, stepping towards her. Julie winced back, trembling a little. Her arms shook terribly and she looked at the marble floor, tears spotting on it. She really isn’t going to like this… “Look Julie…” Maria eased, gently placing the bundle into her arms. The small boy wriggled in the Dark Elf’s arms, gurgling and holding onto her short scruffy muted red hair. “M-maria…” Julies voice whispered hoarsely, teary eyes looking back at her. “He’s beautiful! What’s his name?” Maria cringed, taking the small Imperial baby back and stepping away. “D-don’t be mad Eilo…” Maria began, hastily gesturing to the guard by the throne as an added precaution. “His name. It’s…W-well y’see…” Julie turned her head to glare at Maria. “I can guess already…” She growled, her eyes narrowing. Marias eyes darted round and she eventually stopped, sighing heavily. “It’s Set okay!” She blurted out, tears leaking out of her eyes. Julie swallowed, her stammering rattling around in Marias head as she staggered backwards, recoiling from the shock. The Dunmer shook her head, blinking and staring all at once. She stammered some more, her throat gurgling in weak cries of protest before she inhaled deeply and sharply, spinning on her heels and striding out the throne room, walking straight to the one place she felt some shred of happiness. Kinda, funny… Julie thought to herself, staring at the door with a small scowl on her face. One of the worst days of my life was in here… One of them… The Dunmers lips wobbled horribly and she began to cry, just in the same way she always did whenever she came here… Julie pushed open the doors and stepped inside to the place she both loved and loathed the most. The Grove… ~EoC~ The door shut quietly behind her and Julie breathed out a small sigh of relief. She leaned against it and closed her painful eyes. The Dark Elf inhaled deeply, absorbing herself in the beautiful, perfect scent of the Mara flower. Named after the Divine for its beauty and its rarity. For the Mara Vine grew in only one place. That place was the Grove. A special flower for a special man. A pained look overcame Julie and she began to step forwards slowly, her pulse echoing in her head. She looked from side to side as she walked, obviously avoiding the gaze of the singular gravestone that was calling out her name in the familiar gruff voice. Julie…''The voice whispered, beckoning her over. The Dark Elf found herself unable to disobey and slowly trudged up the worn grass. It lay flat, indicating this trail was travelled a great number of times. Julies pace slowed to a crawl and she eventually came to a halt, falling softly to her knees next to a small, but clear, mound of earth. She sighed wearily, running her hand over the top of the gravestone and finally looked upon it. She traced her finger over the chiselled letters. Magic had kept the headstone from decaying so it still stood proud and new just as it has done for the past two decades. The gravestone read: Here lies Set Oakvale. Husband. Brother. Friend. Perfect. “Husband…” Julie read out aloud, mouthing the word physically and whispering it in her head. ''Julie… '' Julie winced slightly, screwing her eyes shut and hanging her head. She shook it violently, falling to her side and curled up beside the mound of dirt that housed the man she loved in its earthy tomb. ''Set…''Julie thought. Her eyes had already begun to sting from the strain she was under trying not to cry. I can barely remember what your voice sounded like. Or the feel of your hand brushing on my skin. ''Or the… Julie groaned painfully. It slowly turned into a weak wail of anguish and utter devastation. She curled up into a tighter ball and held herself. The Dark Elfs figure could be seen gently shuddering as she cried to herself, the tears falling hot and fast. Or the taste of your lips on mine… ~EoC~ Maria cradled her child and softly cooed him back to sleep. She glanced to her guard and gave him a worried nod. The Guard saluted and took off, running deep into the underground city after the Dunmer. The Breton sighed, walking behind her throne and up the stairs to her home. It was naturally, the largest in the entire city and very luxurious. She stepped inside and smiled warmly at her King. An Underlander Imperial named Damien. He shared the same traits of all Underlanders, beautiful purple eyes that twinkled when he smiled and a laugh that reminded Maria of bells. I hate it when he laughs…Maria thought to herself, stepping forward to receive her jolly man’s embrace. Maria smile faded as she stared at the wall from her Kings shoulder. It reminds me of Meridia. Which reminds me of… “Rie?” Damien said warmly, stepping back to take baby Set out from her arms. “It’s getting late. A Queen must get her beauty rest.” Maria nodded slightly, begrudgingly letting Set go. She yawned widely, stretching and sniffing. “Goodnight Damien. Don’t wake me up...” Damien nodded too, though his smile faltered a little. He turned as Maria strode past him into their chambers, her hair swinging out behind her. The Imperial sighed as soon as she had vanished and held Set out in front of him. “You’re definitely mine…” He mused quietly, fearful his wife would be listening in. “But why did she have to name you after…after him?” ~EoC~ Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Aubeanic Reign